Ange Gardien
by enoa2
Summary: One shot. Hermione nous raconte une période de sa vie, son étrange amitié avec Olivier Dubois, son quotidien miné par son secret...Une relation complexe mais intense, laissezvous guider par Miss Granger dans les méandres de ses pensées...


Comme mon résumé l'indiquait, il s'agit d'un OS. Certains sujet abordés peuvent toucher certaines personnes, aussi ais-je tenté d'écrire cette histoire avec le plus de justesse possible.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que j'aurais su vous faire partager l'intensité des sentiments que j'ai imaginé pour Hermione et Olivier...

Disclaimer : le contexte et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette relation étrange est mienne.

Bonne lecture!! (J'espère...)

Il m'appelle Princesse, ma Douce, ma Belle. Tigresse quand je me bats. Et j'aime ça. Nous ne sommes pas un couple et n'en seront jamais un. Trop de choses passées, trop d'épreuves affrontées ensemble... de bons moments aussi. Il est celui qui essuie les larmes de mes chagrins d'amour, qui me serre fort dans ses bras quand le poids de ma vie m'est trop lourd, qui me protège des briseurs de corps et de cœur...

Je suis petite, si petite avec lui. Je peux enfin redevenir moi, cette petite fille oubliée tout au fond de mon âme, qui peut encore éclater de rire en ces temps si sombres et s'abandonner au plaisir d'une étreinte chaste, pour enfin se sentir revivre. Et je sais que je représente tout pour lui, autant qu'il représente tout pour moi. Nos âmes sont sœurs, pas comme le monde l'entend, pas comme ces amoureux transis qui se jurent fidélité jusqu'à la mort et qu'on retrouve dix ans plus tard, à se battre pour obtenir la garde des enfants. Nous sommes complémentaires, l'un ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre, dès lors que nous avons goûté au bonheur d'être ensemble. Nous nous aimons au-delà du descriptible, pas comme deux amants, mais pas non plus comme frère et sœur. Nous nous aimons de cet amour hybride, qui fait que jamais nous ne pourrions être un couple, jamais je ne pourrais le considérer comme mon aîné, mais jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer.

A mon propos, il a cette étrange pudeur qui caractérise l'intensité du « nous ». Notre histoire, tellement à part, ne concerne que nous. Il ne parle pas de moi à ces amis, et en ce qui me concerne... je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis. Harry m'a abandonnée pour mieux oublier le chagrin de la perte de Ron et Ginny. Il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans la chasse aux horcruxes, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tous ces drames, ce n'était plus la même chose entre nous. Et il y avait ces secrets que je n'aurais jamais pu confier... pas à lui.

C'est peu de temps après « l'évènement » que j'ai re-rencontré Olivier. Je sortais de Poudlard, et j'avais constaté que me plonger dans le travail scolaire ne suffisait plus à oublier certaines choses. J'avais donc renoncé à poursuivre mes études, au grand dam de mes parents, espérant de tout cœur que l'agitation de la vie professionnelle mettrait en sommeil mon cauchemar permanent. Mes compétences acquises à l'école avaient suffi à me faire entrer au ministère (être l'ancienne meilleur amie de Harry Potter ne gâchait rien, pourvu qu'on ne remarquât pas le « ancienne »). Il avait interrompu sa carrière de gardien de but suite à une blessure, et avait donc atterri au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. En public, il se montrait jovial et enjoué, mais j'avais deviné cette frustration ancrée tout au fond de lui, qui lui laissait ce goût amer dans la bouche, celui que tous les passionnés ont eu à l'heure du renoncement de leurs rêves et qui reste à jamais comme un poids sur le cœur. Il ne vivait que pour le Quidditch, puisque la race humaine n'avait pas su l'émouvoir autant qu'un bel arrêt de Souaffle. Pour ma part, mes aventures passées m'avaient donné le goût du risque, et sans me l'avouer, j'avais pris le même chemin que l'Elu. J'étais sur le terrain, baguette en main, poursuivant du matin au soir de pseudos-Mangemorts. Olivier avait choisi de se voiler la face sur l'état de crise. Moi pas. Peu importait.

Nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois en quatre ans lors d'une soirée organisée par le ministère, car après tout, « il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, nous ne laisserons pas Vous-Savez-Qui modifier le cours de nos vies ». Nous aurions pu nous contenter d'un bonjour, si nous n'avions pas décelé cette lueur brillant au fond des pupilles de l'autre, la même que celle étincelant dans nos propres yeux. Il m'avait vite proposé une sortie. Pas un restaurant, encore moins un bar. Aucun de ces lieux de prédilection pour célibataires à la recherche d'une poule pour quelques semaines. Il s'était avéré qu'il connaissait, ou avait deviné plutôt, mes plaisirs les plus secrets. Il m'a emmenée danser dans un club de salsa moldu. Il aurait pu choisir une discothèque, plus classique et plus sure, mais tout en finesse, il avait opté pour cet endroit, le moins ambigu et de loin le plus plaisant, à l'ambiance chaude et feutrée. Cerise sur le gâteau, il se mouvait avec fluidité, épousant mes mouvements à la perfection. Nous dansions comme un vieux couple bien rodé, inconscients du temps qui s'écoulait et des personnes autour de nous. Pour la première fois depuis « l'évènement », le sourire ne quitta pas mes lèvres de la soirée.

Par la suite, nous avons multiplié ces moments privilégiés, variant les occupations, mais conservant le club comme lieu de pèlerinage. Nous avions le même humour, un peu tordu, et les mêmes priorités. Il me traitait comme une reine, cela m'amusait et m'émouvait en même temps. Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose avec moi.

Et il y eut cette fois, où ce type m'avait interpellée dans une ruelle déserte de Pré-au-Lard. Olivier et moi effectuions nos achats de Noël, et nous venions de nous séparer pour dénicher la surprise idéale que nous ferions à l'autre. L'homme avait lancé dans mon dos un « Hé ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! », et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Je ne m'étais même pas demandé par quel hasard il me connaissait, travailler avec Scrimegeour entraînait nécessairement une certaine notoriété, et j'avais dégainé sans plus attendre ma baguette... trop tard. Me prenant à la gorge, il m'avait désarmée d'un coup de pied bien placé, faisant naître chez moi une horrible sensation de déjà-vu. M'étranglant à moitié alors que je me débattais vainement, il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille, se délectant de chacune de ses paroles : « Je vais te tuer, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es qu'une affreuse petite vermine qui pollue mon oxygène, alors je vais te tuer, à mains nues, sans baguette... à la manière de tes moldus, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. ». Il avait resserré sa prise, je suffoquais. Mon cerveau avait cherché frénétiquement une issue que je ne trouvais pas. J'allais mourir cette fois-ci. Il fallait bien que cela arrive, à force de tirer le diable par la queue. Pourtant cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien fait. Le brouillard avait envahi doucement mon esprit, quand je perçus vaguement une autre voix s'élever. Que disait-elle ? « Lâche la ». Quelqu'un, là, pour moi. Cette voix d'où perçait la panique. Un bruit de coup étouffé, ma gorge brusquement relâchée. J'avais respiré à pleins poumons cet air qui me ramenait sur Terre, tandis que deux hommes luttaient à quelques mètres de moi. Recouvrant mes capacités, je m'étais retournée alors, pour voir Olivier assis à cheval sur mon agresseur, martelant son visage de ses poings serrés par la hargne. J'étais pétrifiée. Soudainement, il avait senti mon regard, et m'avait fixée d'un air hébété. Délaissant le visage tuméfié de l'autre, il s'était relevé promptement, et sans piper mot, m'avait entraînée par le bras loin de cette ruelle glauque et des gémissements de douleur de l'homme. Ce fut le seul jour où je le vis perdre le contrôle.

Plus tard, il m'avait avoué : « Si je te perds, je n'ai plus rien ». Ce fut également la première fois où nous nous dîmes « je t'aime », sans arrière-pensée, sans ambiguïté, sachant que par ces mots, nous n'engagions rien d'autre que notre amitié.

S'il n'était pas mon âme sœur, il aurait pu être l'homme idéal. Grand, bien bâti, le visage fin et séduisant, il était l'incarnation même du mâle protecteur, adoptant manières douces et délicates avec la femme de sa vie, et rudesse envers ceux qui menacent son univers. Avec moi, il n'a dérogé à cette règle qu'une seule fois. Une seule et unique fois, notre seule et unique dispute. Cela faisait un an et demi que nous vivions dans notre monde, que nous nous disions tout, que nous savions tout l'un de l'autre... Ou presque. Il avait pris le parti de ne pas me harceler sur les zones d'ombres de ma vie, sur mon absence d'amis, mon acharnement au travail. J'avais peur de le perdre s'il apprenait la vérité, car même si je refusait de l'admettre, ma confiance en lui ne s'étendait pas jusque là. Et j'en avais honte, car jamais il ne m'avait trahie. Le jour où je lui avouai « l'évènement » marqua un tournant dans notre relation, car désormais, plus aucun secret ne nous séparait.

Il devait aller à une soirée organisée par les hommes de son service, « hommes » car le département des Jeux et Sports Magiques était exclusivement masculin. Et pas du cru le plus fin, hélas. Olivier avait presque pour obligation de s'y rendre, sous peine de voir sa carrière stagner lamentablement dans les années à venir et ce, sans raison apparente. C'était ainsi, au ministère. Ils avaient prévu une tournée des bars – petites amies comprises. Augurant les plaisanteries grasses et l'alcool à plus soif, mon ange gardien (tel que je l'appelais souvent) m'avait presque suppliée de l'accompagner, peu désireux de se retrouver seul au milieu d'une bande d'ivrognes. J'avais refusé. Les hommes, je les fuyais comme la peste, et plus primitifs ils étaient, pire je régissais. Il y avait là une belle brochette d'Homo Sapiens, je ne m'en approchais pas. Sauf qu'il désespérait réellement. Les foules, ils les aimait au loin, sur des gradins, éventuellement à l'acclamer – mais pas agglutinées autour de lui dans des pubs sordides.

Apparemment, il ne se sentait vraiment pas apte à affronter la populace, car il insista lourdement à coups de « s'il-te-plaîîîîîîîît » et autres « J'm'en sortirai pas sans toi ! ». Ce chantage aux sentiments, qui ne lui ressemblait pas, finit par m'agacer sincèrement. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ne se satisfasse pas de mon refus, respectant mes raisons muettes, et il paraissait singulièrement déçu de mon manque de coopération sans excuse valable. C'était notre premier affrontement, et la douleur sourde qu'engendrait cette prise de conscience ne faisait qu'aiguiser la colère, nous campant plus que jamais sur nos positions.

Jusqu'au moment où il explosa, piétinant mes maigres remparts et touchant le cœur du problème. Courbé vers moi, il hurla : « Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'accompagner ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu dois te confronter au monde, tu te défiles et fuis de cette manière, au risque de me laisser tomber ? Je pensais que je t'avais prouvé ma sincérité, que tu me faisais confiance et que j'avais mérité ça, mais à chaque fois, quand on va trop loin dans ta vie privée, tu te bloques ! C'est comme si je t'avais fait du mal, et que tu me cachais toutes ces choses pour que je ne t'en fasse pas plus, comme si l'essentiel de ton existence se résumait en ces secrets que tu préserves si bien !! Mais parle moi, Merlin, PARLE MOI !! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Il s'arrêta, voyant les larmes poindre dans mes yeux. Une larme roula, puis une seconde. Je ne laissais pas la troisième couler, j'avais pris ma décision. Ce jour là, je portais une petite robe d'été fluide, très évasée. Il voulait savoir, il allait savoir. Lentement, pas très sure de moi, je baissais ma bretelle gauche. Son regard se figea, incertain. Il n'eut pas le temps de m'interrompre quand je baissais la droite et que la robe tomba à mes pieds, me laissant simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte blanche. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il considéra mon corps, ma peau... ne pouvant détacher son attention des cicatrices qui striaient ma poitrine et mon ventre. Puis, il glissa doucement vers moi, prenant garde à ne pas effleurer mon épiderme pour ne pas me gêner, et remonta le tissus, préservant ma pudeur. Je terminais de me rhabiller, et ferma les yeux. Je sentis ses mains chaudes sur mes bras, puis dans mon dos, et son torse contre le mien. Il me serra très fort, comme si je voulais partir, comme si cela réparait tout.

Nous avons parlé de longues heures, cette nuit-là. Je lui racontais l'Homme, l'Agression, la Violence, parce que moi, modeste fille de moldus, ne devait servir dans cet esprit dérangé qu'à assouvir les pulsions des Sangs-Purs. Il m'écoutait silencieusement, s'imprégnant de mes mots, commentant rarement... comprenant mon rejet de toute relation approfondie mis à part la notre. Puis, la conversation a dévié :

« Jamais tu ne comptes avoir d'enfants ? Je veux dire... il faudra bien que tu fasses un choix... Plus jamais tu ne souhaites...refaire l'amour ? », avança-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Je suis restée songeuse un instant, considérant ce fait que j'avais choisi d'ignorer trop longtemps. C'est alors que je réalisai quelque chose :

« Hum... si, je crois que je pourrais... mais pour cela, il faudrait que je le fasse avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai vraiment confiance... tu sais, quelqu'un avec qui ça n'irait pas plus loin, pour la première fois, mais qui saurait... qui saurait être suffisamment doux... quelqu'un qui sache...

Oui, je vois. Et il y en a, des gars comme ça ?

... Oui, il y en a.

Et... il sait ce qu'il pourrait être pour toi ? »

Un ange passa. Choisissant mes mots, je déclarai : « Je pense que maintenant, oui, puisque tu emploies le singulier... » Il arbora un sourire amusé, je soupirai de soulagement. Les joues rosies, j'ajoutai : « Qui d'autre ? Tu es le seul mââââle que je tolère ! ». Là, il rit franchement. Le moment de gêne avait été si court, infime... Reprenant son sérieux, il me dit : « Tu sais... je crois que tu m'accordes plus de confiance que je ne m'en accorde moi-même, en fin de compte. Ça serait une lourde responsabilité, pour moi. Imagine que je me plante... Non seulement je te perdrais, mais j'aurais tout gâché...

Oui mais... si je pensais à toi, c'est que je sais que tu ne te planterais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne laisserais pas ça au hasard... Je voudrais quelqu'un capable de faire un peu comme... un peu comme s'il m'aimait.

Mais je t'aime, Princesse », murmura-t-il, un peu chagriné par ma remarque. Sa moue boudeuse lui conférait un air enfantin qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle fille, et je ne fis pas exception :

« Tssss, andouille, pas comme ça, tu le sais bien. Je sais que tu pourrais, surtout que tu le ferais pour moi...

C'est vrai... quand même, imagine qu'après ça, on ne sache plus être... ce qu'on est. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il y ait un froid entre nous...

C'est pour cela que je ne te demande rien... », achevais-je doucement.

Nous finîmes la nuit enlacés, lovés l'un contre l'autre, comme deux enfants innocents peu gâtés par la vie... se raccrochant l'un à l'autre comme si de notre unité seule dépendait notre salut.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, nous ne reparlâmes pas de cette conversation, bien qu'elle nous resta en tête. Elle avait consolidé nos liens, et nous avait rendus plus proches que jamais. Le fait qu'à présent, il sache absolument tout de moi, même mes secrets les plus enfouis, les plus douloureux... les plus embarrassants, sans m'avoir rejetée m'avait émue au plus haut point. Pour la première fois de ma vie, un homme connaissait l'intégralité de mes démons sans avoir fui face à moi, et pour la première fois, je m'abandonnais à donner pleine confiance à quelqu'un, sans craindre qu'il ne m'abîme. Il n'avait même pas changé d'un pouce, la tendresse qu'il entretenait à mon égard était toujours aussi touchante... et ses blagues étaient toujours aussi vaseuses. Bien heureusement, j'étais de la même trempe que lui, et nos fous rires ne s'étaient pas raréfiés... du moins, quand Voldemort nous en laissait l'opportunité...

Nous avons donc continué à vivre, et Olivier avait survécu à sa soirée – seul. Aux alentours du mois de Mars, son père fut porté disparu... et mon ange transféré dans mon département. Le déclic s'était enfin fait, la réalité de la guerre l'avait frappé de plein fouet et laissé pantois. Acharné, il s'était alors promis de tout faire pour mettre un terme à cette situation. Il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il constata que malgré le nombre d'assassins en liberté, le ministère restait ferme et respectait scrupuleusement la procédure, à savoir qu'un gardien de but _ne pouvait pas_ devenir auror simplement parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il effectuait donc son travail de bureau, en scrutant du coin de l'œil les allées et venues de ceux qui avaient le loisir d'_agir_. De mon côté, je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, et me basais des maigres indices qu'il parvenait à grappiller par-ci par-là pour tenter de mettre la main sur son géniteur.

En mai, nous emménagions ensemble : le poids perpétuel de la guerre et de ses conséquences nous accablant constamment, ils nous a donc alors semblé qu'il était nécessaire de compenser ce malheur persistant par autant de bons moments. Chaque soirée, nous nous asseyions au coin du feu, à même le sol, sur l'épais tapis qui nous faisait office de fauteuil, et nous discutions de tout et de rien, appréciant la chaleur caressant nos visages détendus... chaleur trop rare par les temps qui couraient, avec autant de détraqueurs dans la nature. De temps en temps – de plus en plus régulièrement, en fait – nous nous endormions là, bercés par nos paroles et par les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Parfois, nos doigts se liaient, quand les mots restaient coincés dans notre gorge, quand la douleur annihilait toute capacité à se réconforter mutuellement. La sensation de ces petites parcelles d'épiderme si étroitement collées nous redonnait un peu d'espoir, l'espoir que nous réchapperions de cet enfer, et que nos proches en fassent autant.

Un matin de Juillet, nous fûmes réveillés par un homme frappant frénétiquement à la porte d'entrée. J'identifiais bientôt le personnage comme l'un de mes collègues, lorsqu'il annonça la découverte du corps inerte de monsieur Dubois père.

Ce jour-là, Olivier ne se rendit pas travailler. C'était un Vendredi, et grand bien nous en fit, car en rentrant de mon épuisante journée, je trouvais mon colocataire avachi devant la cheminée, noyant son chagrin à grandes lampées de Whisky Pur Feu. Aussi surprenant que cela fut de sa part, je ne songeai pas à l'interrompre. Je ne savais que trop bien à quel point l'ivresse pouvait parfois être un recours à l'étau glacé qui enserre le cœur, lorsque la douleur s'impose de toute sa puissance dévastatrice.

Au contraire, je choisis de l'accompagner dans sa beuverie, puisque seul cet état me permettrait d'atteindre son âme... puisque moi aussi, j'avais mal, encore une fois.

L'ébriété déliait nos langues, et nous entraînait dans des élucubrations parfois profondes, parfois délirantes. Bientôt, nous abordions LE sujet... il entama : « Pourquoi les guérisseurs n'ont pas effacé tes cicatrices par la magie ?

Ils ont essayé... du moins, le seul que j'ai laissé me soigner a essayé. Mais, il paraît que je dois le faire seule... oh, tu connais la chanson, dès que quelque chose leur résiste, c'est de notre faute. Tu sais... j'ai eu droit à l'excuse : « Il vous faut d'abord accepter les choses, et oublier les épreuves, pour que vos cicatrices physiques se résorbent... Je ne peux rien pour vous, seul le temps saura vous guérir ! »... Comme si je n'essayais pas... comme si je pouvais oublier...

Je sais... si je pouvais... si seulement je pouvais tout annuler, lever de ton esprit cette brume qui obscurcit trop souvent ton regard, si je pouvais rendre éternelle cette lueur de vie, de joie que je fais naître dans tes yeux lorsque je te fais rire... ».

Des sanglots perçaient dans sa voix, et il fixait le vide d'un air perdu. Il avait l'alcool triste, j'étais à son image. Je me sentais coupable de sa soudaine mélancolie, et je me rapprochai de lui pour susurrer, à quelques centimètres de son visage : « Elles se sont atténuées... mes cicatrices... Depuis que je te connais, depuis que tu es là pour moi, ma peau redevient un peu ce qu'elle était jadis... ».

Il me dévisagea, presque pour se convaincre que je disais la vérité. Nous demeurâmes ainsi un moment, n'osant rompre cet instant, cette émotion suscitée par l'aveu fait... La chaleur exhalée par nos haleines mêlées et le feu ronflant à quelques centimètres de nous exacerbait l'intensité de nos émotions, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, conscients que mes dernières paroles abaissaient bien des barrières...

La tête nous tournait sous l'effet du liquide ingurgité, nos souffles s'accéléraient et nos regards se brouillaient, sans que nous ayons bougé d'un poil. Puis, doucement, hésitant... il vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ma main passa sur son torse, indécise, tentée de le repousser pour ne pas affronter la suite... mon cœur en décida autrement, et je lui saisis la nuque, me raccrochant à lui, à sa bouche qui réapprenait à la mienne le plaisir des caresses, approfondissant le baiser qui se faisait brûlant...

Il s'éloigna un instant, cherchant dans mes yeux une approbation qu'il voulait avoir avant d'aller plus loin, et qu'il n'eut pas à demander. Il vint au-dessus de moi, et ses mains se firent plus hardies...

Nous avons fait l'amour là, à même le sol, sur ce tapis qui avait vu tant de nos discussions nocturnes, tant de larmes comme tant de rires... tant de vie, en somme. J'étais bien, dans ses bras, rassurée, je me nourrissais de la tendresse qu'il me donnait, chacun de ses gestes étaient empreints de douceur, chaque effleurement de ses lèvres sur ma peau me procurait un bien-être inégalable... J'étais alanguie dans ses bras, le laissant me découvrir, m'apprivoiser. Quand vint le moment fatidique, une légère angoisse monta en moi, étouffée par l'euphorie que la boisson ambrée avait provoquée et par son regard un peu inquiet planté dans le mien.

Il fut tel que je l'avais souhaité... à la fois frère, ami, amant. L'acte n'avait été qu'annexe, seuls son corps pressé contre le mien, son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains serrant les miennes ou caressant mon visage, ses paroles murmurées à mon oreille avaient compté, seuls l'amour qu'il avait su me procurer et celui qu'il avait fait naître dans mon cœur détenaient une importance. Je m'étais endormie comme soulagée d'un poids, étroitement étreinte par L'homme qui me protégeait, le seul qui fût capable de franchir les défenses que j'avais si bien dressées autour de moi. Pour la première fois, un homme m'avait aimée...

Un mois plus tard, j'eus le plaisir de voir la dernière de mes cicatrices disparaître. Restaient des traces blanchâtres aux endroits où les blessures avaient été les plus profondes, qui ne s'en iront probablement jamais, mais le plus important avait été fait... Lui, mon ange gardien, avait pansé mes plaies de l'âme... Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler le Temps...

Après cette nuit-là, nous avons repris le cours de nos vies, et le fameux tapis ne subit plus que ces longues discussions coutumières... j'ajouterais que plus aucune goutte d'alcool ne fisse que le survoler... Nous avons mis les évènements de ces heures sur le compte de l'ivresse et de la fatigue, sachant pertinemment que pour chacun de nous, ce n'était qu'un prétexte à l'accomplissement de la promesse tacite faîte une année auparavant. Et comme une année auparavant... rien ne changea.

Il est celui qui essuie les larmes de mes chagrins d'amour, qui me serre fort dans ses bras quand le poids de ma vie m'est trop lourd, qui me protège des briseurs de corps et de cœur... Il est celui en qui j'ai eu confiance.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O 

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu, et que vous avez trouvé cette relation crédible. Dans mon esprit, elle l'est :P

10


End file.
